


Teeth

by orphan_account



Series: Teeth series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Soulmates, Vampires, maybe some psychoteeth?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones had a pretty good thing going for him in Austin. His secret was well kept, and he even had some friends. Too bad some British moron decided to come crashing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from Tumblr because I had this account for a while and figured I should use it. Enjoy. Or don't. It's up to you.

          Michael was a vampire. According to legend he was seductive, brooding, and allergic to sunlight. He was none of these things. In reality, he was a raging, semi-coldblooded, creature of death and curiosity, and the sun was about as deadly to him as any other fair skinned person. If it could hurt him Michael wouldn't have wandered into Texas intent on living a lifetime here. He wanted something new and calming, lord knows he needed some calm, that would entertain him for a few decades, something different than his past lives, he'd been a duke, a soldier, a merchant, a criminal, and most recently an electrician. The last one hadn't lasted long before he left to pursue other interests.  
That curiosity and excitement for new things kept him youthful and able to blend in. A lot of vampires had a hard time adjusting to a new era. He walked among humans more than some of his other kind, this helped him bridge time gaps and understand the newest technology. One of his favorite inventions so far had been video games. Before games, he would have to sleep for years if he didn't like the decade, or when someone got suspicious of his dead person tendencies, but now all he had to do was buy out a store or two, pop in the fun and veg on whatever couch he owned at the time. He would stay in until it was in his interests to emerge again. His longest marathon was one year in New Jersey of almost non-stop finger twitching after he had been caught stealing from a local blood bank. The Supernatural Authorities, law enforcers of the hidden world, were crawling everywhere after that. It was during this isolated time that he found YouTube and started putting up videos of his own. When the SA finally got off his case, he got slightly more active and immersed in this culture.  
         

         Michael hadn't intended for his love of the Internet and video games to get him anywhere, it was just a hobby, but when one of his favorite companies, RoosterTeeth, contacted him and offered him a place with them, he couldn't say no. So here's where Michael was in his current life, living under the last name Jones, hanging out in an office with cool guys all day and playing games for a living. It was easily one of the most interesting and satisfying lives he'd ever lived. And he had lived A LOT of lives.  
The office was buzzing, apparently a guy who used to visit here from England was coming back to snag up an actual job. Geoff was the most excited in the Achievement Hunter office. The new guy Gavin, or well, new old guy? Old new guy? Whatever, this guy was going to stay with Geoff and join in on all the fun times. Now, Michael had made himself a life in Texas, he had an apartment, some friends, and he didn't think anybody would even guess that a five hundred year old parasite was living right under their noses. Of course, all well kept secrets must be uncovered eventually, and Gavin Free, well, let's just say he was a damn good catalyst.  
Michael could tell something was different when he walked into the office that morning. He could smell Geoff's scent of aged whiskey and warm leather, but he also caught a new scent. His throat erupted into invisible flames, scorching his nostrils and short circuiting his brain. Oh God, was that heaven in food form? Food? No Michael, you don't eat co-workers, it's just a scent, control yourself, he thought calmly. The smell of sunshine infused honey, cold metal, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on assaulted his nose as Geoff smiled and gestured to the man next to him.

        "This is Gavin, Gavin this is Michael Jones, be careful, he might bite your head off at first, but he's a super softy when you get to know him," Michael almost laughed at that, almost. He was a bit busy with not committing murder to appreciate his own private humor.

        "Well hello Michael Jones, pleasure to make your acquaintance," Gavin held out a hand. Michael just stared at it, holding his breath, until the intruding limb dropped awkwardly back to its owner's side, "um, anyways hi I guess." Gavin muttered, turning to Geoff with one last sideways look at Michael to begin talking about his responsibilities.

         He seemed to get on wonderfully with the other guys. Michael excused himself quietly and walked outside. It was almost as if he were in a trance like state repeating the same mantra over and over again inside his head. He kept walking until he reached his apartment. He quickly let himself inside and rushed to the kitchen. He jerked open the fridge, grabbing a blood bag and tossing it into the microwave. He slumped against the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose, finally saying his mantra aloud.  
"I am so fucked."  
After a semi-satisfying bag of B positive, Michael decided to never again steal that type because it was a terrible pun, and he felt patronized by his meal. He probably needed help. At least his throat felt less like death valley. He walked back to the office slowly and braced himself for the onslaught of questions and scents.

  
                                                                                                                              

 

 

  
         Michael wanted to hate Gavin, wanted to want his head on a spike or to banish him to a tribe of cannibals, but he was too damn lovable. The first few months were torture, like someone had stuck a white-hot branding iron down his throat and then tried to quench it with the juice of ghost peppers. Gavin was the most deliciously fattening dessert any master chef would praise to the heavens, and Michael was on a diet. Eventually though, he got used to it, or as used to it as possible. Used to it enough that he might have even started to form a friendship. Gavin was funny and blissfully stupid, but not quite as moronic as he let on. He was relaxed and extremely entertaining. It was a while after Michael's initial less than friendly greeting, they started hanging out. Mostly at the bar with friends or at a restaurant, but they grew.......closer.

                                                                                                                                  

 

 

 

  
        "Michael help!" Gavin squeaked as Ray chased him down with an iron sword in the game.  
       

        "Micool! Oh Micool hewp me!" Geoff mocked his accent.  
     

         "I got you buddy, Mogar's coming," Michael laughed and slaughtered ray on screen.

         "Team Nice Dynamite Michael!"

         "Team Nice Dynamite Grabbin."

                                                                                                                                    

 

 

  
         It had seemed like a good idea at the time of drunkenness to invite Gavin over to his house so he wouldn't have to go all the way home completely trashed. It's only now that they're in a cab halfway back from the bar and Michael's vampire body is rapidly sobering up, he realizes its possibly the worst idea in the history of ideas. He looks over at Gavin who's nodding off on his shoulder, the side of his neck is exposed and warm, and he smells a bit like the fruity drinks they had bought each other last night. Michael bet he tasted wonderful. He shakes his head, no brain, Gavin is a friend, not food. He chews on his bottom lip, would Gavin wake up when they got to his house or would Michael have to carry him in. If he carried him in and he stayed asleep, Michael could clean up the four or five empty blood bags he has left lying around the house and find a place to hide the ones in the fridge. As if on cue Gavin grunts and one of his eyes half opens.

          "'S we ome yet Michael?" He slurs and yawns.

          "Almost, go back to sleep, dumbass," Michael smiles at him and smooths his hair. He couldn't help but feel protective of the sleepy moron.

          "Mkay Micool," he nuzzles against Michael's shoulder and starts to snore softly a few moments later. It's all really kind of adorable. Wait, adorable? No brain you silly contraption, Michael thinks, adorable is not the word we use to describe Gavin, look under 'insults' those are the words we use. He sighs and goes back to contemplating the best way to keep his secret a secret. He could tell Gavin to go home, but that would be rude, and with the way he is now, he'd probably hurt himself. He could kill Gavin, but that's not even an option because any word related to death in same sentence as Gavin gives him a crushingly heavy feeling in the center of his ribs. He can't tell him about his vampirism, because even if Gavin didn't scream and run for the hills or try to convince him to check into a mental hospital, the SA would probably come looking for him and then there would be no more Michael Jones, and Michael kind of likes being alive, or well, alive-ish.

           The cab stops outside the apartment building and Michael pays the driver. He picks up Gavin effortlessly (one of the perks of being a vampire who doesn't get tired) and tries his best not to jostle him too much on the way up. He opens his door and lowers Gavin carefully onto the sofa, draping a blanket over him and picking up an empty bag from the coffee table. He quietly speeds through the kitchen cleaning up any signs of weirdness and takes the blood bags from the fridge. He puts them in a cabinet behind some cookbooks he acquired in his short two years as a chef in Italy and goes to his room. Michael doesn't need to sleep, but it's comforting and passes the time, so he curls up under his covers and shuts down. Vampires don't dream.

           It's a loud thump and the swearing that follows it that tells him Gavin is awake and causing chaos. Michael gets out of bed and puts on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to go investigate the noises. He tries not to laugh but fails when he comes out to see Gavin tangled in his blanket on the floor clutching his elbow and glaring at the coffee table.

           "Michael your bloody table has a personal vendetta out against me, I think it should be assassinated before it causes more injury than it already has," Gavin looks up with a grimace. Michael shakes his head and turns to walk into the kitchen. He grabs a glass from the cabinet and fills it with water.

            "Here, drink this for your massive hangover and lay off my coffee table, its antique and doesn't understand the error of its ways," Gavin chuckles and takes the glass, pushing himself up to sit back on the couch. Michael sighs at his wince "I don't know why you don't take pills."

             "They make me want to vom, so I try to avoid them," Gavin grins and drinks down the glass. Michael watches his Adam's apple bob and feels a slow burn building in his throat. Suddenly, He's too close and everything is too warm and Gavin is right there all sleepy and defenseless and he could just- "Michael are you okay?" Gavin looks at him carefully. "You look sick. I could have sworn you were pretty sober when we went home, I mean you drank a lot, but I guess some people just handle there alcohol better." Micheal snaps himself out of it and tries not to breath in, he gives Gavin a fake smile.

             "Yeah, I'm just good at faking sober, excuse me," he gets up and retreats to the bathroom as quickly as possible without attracting attention. Stupid, stupid. Why did he ever think letting his kryptonite into his home, the one human he's encountered since he turned that drives his senses crazy, would be a good idea. He looks up at himself in the mirror, his eyes are wide and the brown irises have flecks of red in them. He turns on the water and runs it over his wrists. He tries to calm his thirst and comes to a conclusion. He can't feed with Gavin here. Gavin has to leave. He takes in a scorching breath and walks out of the bathroom to the kitchen. Gavin is just standing there twitching nervously. Michael plants on a grimace and rubs his stomach. "Too many bevs, sorry."

             "Yeah I get it," Gavin smiles and looks around the apartment, Michael can smell the awkward rolling off of him in waves. "So do you want me to go or..." He trails off and looks so nervous that Michael can't help but feel sorry for him and makes his second huge mistake in under twenty-four hours. 

             "No, you can stay, there's some cereal on the counter over there and milk in the fridge if you want it, we can play games or something, but if you want to go home I can take you I guess, or you can call Geoff it doesn't really matter I mean-"

             "Michael," He interrupts, "you're rambling, shut up, I'll stay," He grins and Michael smiles, shuffling into the living room to turn on the TV. "Aren't you going to eat something?" Gavin asks. Michael stiffens for a moment.

             "No, I'm not hungry, you go ahead."

             "Okay suit yourself." Gavin's feet patter on the kitchen floor for a bit while he prepares his breakfast, he hums quietly to himself and Michael thinks its adorable. There's that word again god damnit! Brain what did we say about that?! Maybe he is kind of adorable. There Michael, that wasn't so hard was it? Yes, yes it was, it tasted like vinegar. Thinking those words made brain vinegar and that's what it tasted like. Maybe it wouldn't be so strange if it weren't for the fact that the last guy Michael had found attractive in the slightest was persecuted for sodomy. The one before that, the only person (besides a princess back in his mortal days) whom he actually cared for, had been burned at the stake for associating with the demon kind. Thinking about it made Michael's gut clench. People that got close to him had a tendency of either dying at the hands of the state, or dying at the hands of, well, Michael himself. 

              He shuddered, Anastasia, the princess of his mortal days, was a particularly painful memory. He had just been turned, and the new thirst was driving him mad. His sire hadn't taught him anything about control, and she happened to sneak up on him, intent on surprising him with a gift for their pre-engagement. He smelled fresh blood, turned on her and drained her before he even realized who she was. It was a pocket watch. The gift. It was made of gold and embellished with gems from her kingdom's royal treasury. When her corpse fell from his hands after he finished her, she dropped it from her hand, a piece of parchment was with it. It read 'to my most lovely Vincent, may you always find time for your princess.' That was his first kill, and the most guilt laden memory he had. Thinking about it still made Michael's eyes sting with unshed tears. Said watch was collecting dust on his bookshelf where he could always see it and remember why he Had to control himself. It really depressed him sometimes. Maybe he should throw it away. No, but perhaps moving it out of sight would be more beneficial to his psyche.

             Gavin plopped down next to him on the couch, and he nearly jumped fifty miles out of his skin. "Holy shit Gav, you scared the hell out of me."

             "Well you shouldn't do your weird zoning out thing all the time then when people are around," he replied through a mouthful of cereal.

             "Close your mouth dude, and its not a thing, I don't do it that often."

             "Yes you do," he kept spooning the colorful rings into his mouth, "you look like you're reliving all of your life's history, sometimes it's like your not even breathing."

             "Whatever," Michael rolled his eyes, he would have to be more careful about when he chose to relive his murderous history. "Wanna play a game when you're finished with that?"

             "Sure," a tiny bead of milk dribbled down his chin.

             They spend a few hours playing various titles, until Michael is way to close to seeing Gavin as a vampire equivalent to a giant chicken wing to his liking and makes an excuse to go to the store. Here is where he encounters a problem. There isn't a blood drive happening anywhere in town, and the nearest hospital is too far away to avoid suspicion, so it'll have to be real human for lunch today. Michael closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, scents float around in his brain, none as appetizing as Gavin, whom he's come to realize he can smell to different degrees almost anywhere he goes in Austin, but there's a homeless man nearby who smells less like filth and more like booze, and his blood seems clean of any hard drugs. He's dealt with druggies in the past, and it's never pretty. Michael has found his victim. He walks down a block and sees the man leaning against a building, a bottle of cheap liquor in his hand. Michael walks up to him and smiles his most charming smile.

             "You gonna spare some change or just stare at me,boy," the man grunts out.

             "Oh, sorry here," Michael hands him a twenty and the mans eyes go wide.

             "Thank you, son, you're one of the few decent people left in this world," he smiles at Michael and holds out his bottle, "It'll put hair on your chest."

             "No thank you," Michael scrunches his nose at the smell, "but I was wondering if you would accompany me through that cut through alley right there," he points to the side of the building, "I'm not from here and, I know this may sound rude, but I'm a bit frightened by big cities and I would appreciate having someone who knows the alleys to show me the right way through, I'm on a time crunch, or I wouldn't be asking."  
"Sure, anything for a good kid like yourself, follow me," the man chuckles and mumbles something about scardy cats. He begins to walk into the shade of the alley. Michael's lip curls up into a wicked smile, it's always too easy to get mortals to do as he pleases, just throw around some compliments, manners, and money, and you have them wrapped around your finger. "So why are you in such a hurry?"

            "Oh, you know, lunch date," he grabs the mans wrist and shoves him against the wall.

            "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" The man tries to kick Michael, but one twist of the wrist and a snap later, the man swears and attempts to wriggle away. Michael laughs darkly.

            "Shhh, this will all be over soon, I'm sorry," But of course that's a lie, he can hear the blood rushing through the man's veins, smell the adrenaline, the fear, the regret. The man is wondering how he could have been so stupid, it's written all over his face. Michael pushes the mans head to the side, exposing his neck. He bites down, his razor sharp teeth cutting through the skin as if it were nothing more than warm butter. He tastes woodsy, a little smokey with a hint of vodka. The blood is warm and fresh, it's so much better than the blood bags he's been living off of for the past few months. The monster inside of him receives endless pleasure from the kill. The mans protests get weaker and weaker. 

            In Michael's hastiness, some of the skin tears and blood rolls down his chin. He starts thinking about Gavin, about his smell and how wonderful he would taste, the man's blood sours as he compares it to just the smell of Gavin's. He wonders what Gavin would think if he saw this side of him. Would he run? He tries to shake his thoughts as he finishes the last of the now corpse. He lets it drop to the ground and wipes his mouth. His insides feel warm and sloshy, and he can feel color spreading across his cheeks. It's impossible not to let the smile spread across his face from being well fed. He still needs to deal with clean up though. A body with bite marks and no blood is a huge target for the SA. Michael takes out a pocket knife and stabs the man in the throat where the teeth marks are, a sign of one the gangs known around Austin. The gang is really just some vampire allies who take the attention away from the murderously inclined. 

            It's when he walks back into his apartment to see Gavin turn to him and smile that he finally feels sickened by himself. "Hi there Michael, while you were gone I managed to lose every single Halo match I joined," Michael laughs as convincingly as he can and wanders into the kitchen. "So where are the groceries?" Gavin raises an eyebrow. He freezes. Shit. He forgot the groceries, what the fuck Jones you know how to do this!

            "They didn't have what I needed," Michael grabs a glass of water and tries to wash the guys taste out of his mouth. He doesn't understand why Gavin makes him feel so guilty for something he's done many times before, but he doesn't like it. He can't stop picturing Gavin as the corpse and that twists the knot in stomach even more.

            "Oh, that sucks," Gavin sets down the xbox controller and switches the TV to cable. "Cartoon Network? Really Michael?"

            "I like Adventure Time okay? Don't judge me." Gavin laughs and props his feet up on the couch, leans his head back, and starts to channel surf. That word his brain keeps wanting to describe Gavin as is trying to make a comeback, but NOPE not happening. Michael goes to sit next to him and as soon as he sits down, Gavin puts his feet in his lap. "Do you mind?" Michael looks pointedly at the feet.

            "Not at all, why?" Gavin smirks and goes back to channel surfing. Damn him, maybe Michael should have eaten him that first day instead of letting him grow on him like some British parasite. Gavin finally picks a channel and breaks the silence. "So, what's with all the old books and stuff? I never took you for the literary type."

            "My grandparents and their parents and etcetera etcetera, you know how it goes," Michael lied smoothly, glancing at his collection.

            "Wow, some of those books look like five hundred years old or something, I don't see how you could read them." Michael laughs and Gavin looks at him curiously, a confused smile on his face. "What? I'm serious, you are forever interesting Michael Jones."

             They watch TV, exchange insults, argue over who would survive longer in an apocalypse (survive being used loosely in Michael's case) and play a few more games until Gavin decides he needs to go home before the Ramsey's send out a search party to check if he's been left in the streets dead somewhere. That makes Michael think about more things he doesn't want to think about and after Gavin leaves, he's left alone to battle his conscience until he comes to the conclusion that you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain and not really care that you're a villain because that's how you stay alive. Or you know, however the fuck that quote goes. Michael's a vampire, and maybe his moral compass is a little broken, but he's a good person for the most part.

            The rest of the weekend flashes by and on Monday, Michael is yearning, yes yearning, to see Gavin. He doesn't like it one bit. It's while at work that day when Michael sees Gavin watching him at lunch time and frowning when he doesn't eat, nodding to himself. He's worried Gavin might be suspicious, his groceries excuse was pretty bullshit, and he might not have cleaned up very well. This goes on for the next three days, Gavin watching, asking Michael questions about his favorite food, what he ate last night, does he want to go out with some friends to a restaurant for food and bevs? Michael is getting nervous. Gavin cannot know about him. He keeps giving him the 'I know you're hiding something' look. If he does know, he'll have to either die or SA will take care of it. He shudders at that thought. When Gavin pulls Michael aside Thursday at work and says he needs to talk to him in the kitchen, Michael braces himself for the worst. Gavin knows and now everything is ruined.

           "You're not fat, Michael," Gavin says sternly.

           "Um, what the fuck?" Michael replies, completely blindsided.  
 

           "I said you're not fat, you're absolutely perfect and gorgeous and anorexia is no way to go about dieting," he stares Michael down. Michael lets out a nervous chuckle and then explodes into laughter, if he could cry there would be tears streaming down his face right now he's laughing so hard. It's honestly a little psychotic, but he's so amused and relieved, he just can't help it. "Michael this isn't something to laugh about!" Gavin bursts out frustratedly.

           "I'm-I'm sorry I just," he tries to catch his breath and lets out a few extra giggles, "I'm not anorexic, Gavin," he smiles and pats him on the shoulder, "thanks for calling me gorgeous though, I'm flattered you think so much of me," and he meant it, Gavin calling him gorgeous gave him little butterflies in his stomach, but he'd never admit that. Gavin's face turned pink.

           "Whatever, Michael, I see that you don't eat, I noticed it when I stayed over at your house last weekend, you barely have any food at all, and your fridge is almost completely empty!"

  
           "I eat take-out all the time Gavin, and I promise you I eat plenty."

           "Prove it, eat this sandwich," Gavin grabbed a sandwich off the table and pushed it into Michael's hand, a determined look on his face. Michael sighed.

           "Fine," he took a bite and tried not to grimace at the dryness, he could eat human food, but only the more moist types went down well. He finished the whole thing and looked at Gavin, "Happy now?"

           "Ecstatic," he deadpanned, "now come on, I think Geoff needs us to record something." And so the first bullet was dodged.  
                                                                                                                   

                                                                                                                         

 

 

  
           Gavin is over at Michael's again. They had just gone swimming with Barbara and Lindsay, and while the girls went home, Gavin said the Ramsey's had some people over and he didn't want to bother them with his drunken state. Michael was sufficiently drunk this time too, having not had a cab ride for his vampire metabolism to dilute the alcohol, so when they stumbled into the apartment giggling at something they couldn't remember, Michael didn't notice the empty blood bag next to the fridge. He also didn't think about the twenty more that were inside it. 

           Gavin fell onto the couch. "Michaeeeeell," he whined.

           "What Gavin?" Michael turned as he was walking to his room.

           "Goodnight my little Michael."

           "Goodnight dumbass," Michael grinned as he went to his room. He undressed and fell onto the bed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

                                                                                                                       

 

 

  
            FUCK. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckshit. This was the eloquence of Michael's brain as he woke up stone cold sober. Gavin was in his house. There was blood in the fridge, an empty bag next to it, and Gavin was awake. Michael leaped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Gavin was in there. He was sleep ruffled and bleary eyed. He held an empty glass in his hand and his brow was furrowed in confusion, his eyes trained on the blood bag.

           "Michael wha-"

           "Leave Gavin." Michael growled quietly, his still heart sinking into his stomach.

           "But Michael-"

           "Leave. Go."

           "No Michael, I'm not going to. Stop interrupting me. Why do you want me to leave all of a sudden," Gavin looked defensive and pouty.

           "Gavin," Michael gritted his teeth. "This is none of your business."

           "What? It's just a Halloween decoration innit? I mean I don't know why you have it out, maybe to make me puke, but I'm not gonna so you failed."

           "Hallowe-yeah, yeah, I wanted to make you puke," Michael let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the counter, "guess it didn't work."

           "I knew it, you can be such an ass sometimes," Michael chuckled and closed his eyes finally calming down. He heard the fridge open."Mi....Michael.....that's....what.....why do you......" Michael's eyes snapped open.

           "Why the fuck did you have to look in there?! Huh? Can't you leave anything alone? You fucking twat with your fucking curiosity! Is it a British thing or a Gavin thing?"

           "Michael stop, I was just-"

           "NO. You've ruined everything, now I have to leave or you have to die and I don't want to leave, and I don't want you to die!" Michael's voice was wavering, his anger filling him.

           "MICHAEL WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU HAVE BAGS OF BLOOD IN YOUR FUCKING REFRIGERATOR?" Gavin yelled over the top of him. "Are you like a psychopath or something? Are you like a Dexter murderer or just a regular murderer?" He glared at Michael.

           "You shouldn't have seen this..." Michael whispers, and advances on Gavin, he feels like he's about to cry, everything was so perfect. His chest aches and his throat burns and he can smell Gavin's hurt and fear. It doesn't help that the fear makes Gavin smell even better than he already does. Michael feels guilt washing over him in waves.

           "Michael," Gavin's voice is thick and laced with panic, "Michael please don't kill me...please."

           "I won't." Michael says, but his voice is cold, emotionless. This voice sounds dead. He feels dead. He feels cold, numb, he can't believe he was this stupid. Now everything is wrong.

          "You're scaring me Michael," Gavin backs up against the counter, but Michael just moves foreword. Gavin starts to open his mouth to scream, but a hand clamps over it. Gavin's eyes widen in terror.

          "I'm not going to hurt you," Michael says quietly, "I'm not going to hurt you," and at this point he might be trying to reassure himself rather than Gavin, the fear smells wonderful. "Are you going to scream if I take my hand away?" Gavin shakes his head. He pulls his hand back slowly and Gavin shuts his eyes, his whole body is shaking.

          "What are you?" Gavin spits out. "A murderer? An assassin? Someone who tortures people and after he finishes stores there blood in his fucking fridge?"

          "No..." Michael grimaced at the smell of betrayal rolling off Gavin.

          "Why do you have blood Michael. Why don't you eat, and why do you do weird things and zone out sometimes? That's all very psychopathy" Gavin speaks in an angry monotone.

          "Because..," might as well tell the truth,"..because I'm a vampire Gavin, there are you happy?"

          "Oh Ha-Ha bullshit. Really, why?" Gavin glares at him, "I need to know what to tell the cops."

          "I'm fucking serious okay you asshole? I'm a goddamn member of the walking dead parasite club," He glares back.

          "Prove it then," Gavin says coldly. Michael is past caring about Gavin's sanity now, he's still just numb, so he grabs one of the bags from the fridge, pushes Gavin aside. Gavin flinches at the touch. He puts it in the microwave. Gavin looks green and horrified; Michael doesn't blame him. The microwave beeping penetrates the thick silence. He takes the bag out and bites into it, draining it in a few seconds. He almost snorts and rolls his eyes when he realizes it's B positive again. He licks his lips and looks at Gavin who opens his mouth and furrows his brow before puking and passing the fuck out on the kitchen floor.

         "God. Damnit." Michael sighs and carries him to the couch.

         Michael is sitting in the armchair across the room when Gavin wakes up. He rubs his head and turns to look at Michael, confusion rolling off of him in waves. "You are a vampire," he says matter of factly. Michael nods. "And that means you drink blood and kill people sometimes." He nods again. "But you haven't killed me or anyone we work with, and I haven't heard of many murders so I'm guessing you don't kill people that often." Another nod. "I'm supposed to run away now aren't I?" Michael gestures for the door. "I'm...I'm not scared anymore." It was a lie, Gavin' scent was dripping with fear. "I'm sorry for calling you a murderer. I mean I guess technically you are sometimes...but that's only so you stay alive right?" Michael raises an eyebrow. "I'm not acting like a sane person am I?" Gavin states quietly. Michael shakes his head. "You're still my Michael though....you're still the same person you were before I guess...." he trails off thoughtfully, his heart pounding away in his chest.

          "You aren't supposed to know, nobody is. I'm going to leave in a few days, and you are going to pretend you never found out." 

          "No Michael you can't leave! I mean...I can keep a secret..." Gavin looked pleadingly at him, the hurt and worry permeating the room. "I...I promise."

          "Gavin," Michael sighed, "I'm already way too attached to the people here, to you, I should go anyway before it gets out of hand."

          "You don't have to leave Michael! Please stay. Please for m- for our friends." 

          "I don't want you to get hurt," why couldn't Gavin understand that.

          "I don't care Michael. I want you here."

          "Go home Gavin."

           "Will you still be here for work Monday?" Michael didn't answer. "Michael, please." It was the most saddening sound he had ever heard in his life, the quietest little please and the pout on Gavin's face were enough to send him over the edge. Maybe he'd gone crazy, but something inside him wouldn't let that look stay on Gavin's face.

          "I'll be there. I promise." Gavin launched himself from his seat and into Michael's arms.

          "Thankyouthankyouthankyou," Michael stiffened, Gavin's scent was overwhelming and filled with relief and happiness. "Oh, sorry, does it bother you when people are close to you?"

          "Sometimes." Gavin smile apologetically and backed away.

          "I'll see you Monday. Team Nice Dynamite, Michael."

          "Team Nice Dynamite, Gavin."

                                                                                                             

 

 

 

           Monday was interesting. Everything carried on seemingly normal, nobody was still aware of Michael's secret. Gavin acted a little distant, but not so much so that anyone but Michael really noticed. Eventually Gavin seemed to decide that if Michael hadn't massacred them all yet that he wouldn't. Gavin started to talk to him again, only his scent giving away the slight edge of fear he felt. Having a person know was actually kind of useful. Whenever Michael would be asked to lunch, Gavin would rescue him and they would go back to his place to eat, and Gavin would cover for Michael when he did his quote unquote 'weird shit'. Michael found himself getting more and more attached to Gavin, just like he feared, but strangely enough, he didn't care. Gavin had kept his secret so far, maybe he could be trusted.

          They went on with their lives like normal, although Gavin would cover for him, they never really spoke about Michael's eating habits, it was one of the taboos they hadn't broken. The breaking point of normal came when Gavin was at Michael's house hanging out one evening. Michael got up to grab a beer and some blood. "Do you want a bev?"

          "Yeah, hey, how come you can drink alcohol but you don't eat people food, and if you don't eat people food how did you eat that sandwich that one day?"

          Michael grinned, "I can eat people food, but it's usually not even remotely good unless its moist or liquidy, that sandwich went down like sandpaper."

          "Oh...sorry about making you do that by the way," Gavin turned from the game to flash a smile at him.

          "It's fine, you were just trying to help." Michael grabbed a blood bag from the fridge along with two beers and sat down next to Gavin.

          "How old are you?"

          "Around five hundred, why? Gonna stop hanging out with me 'cause I'm an old geezer?"

         "Whoa.....five hundred? That's why you have all those old books and stuff." Gavin looked at him with wide eyes. They held all the wonder of a child who was just told why the sky is blue.

         "Yep, I've seen some shit," Michael bit into his blood bag and relished in his thirst being quenched. Gavin's face turned a little green. The second and third time Michael fed in front of him, he had nearly passed out again, this was an improvement.

        "Do those satisfy you at all? Are they anything like drinking from a person?" 

        "You sure are full of questions today," Gavin just looked at him and shrugged. "Yes and no, they keep me from biting the people I work with and they calm the burn, but they're nothing compared to feeding from a human. I feed from humans maybe once a month, but the problem with that is since I'm not used to it, I end up killing them more often than I'd like to admit." Gavin just nodded. The fucker just nodded. Who hears there best friends say 'yeah I kill people like once a month' and just nods. Gavin fucking Free, that's who. The fucking lunatic.

         "Can you smell people? Or is that just a plot device."

         "Yes. I can smell people's individual scent, and I can smell things like confusion, fear, and arousal." Gavin's face pinks slightly at the last one.

         "What do people smell like? What do I smell like? Am I nasty?" Michael laughs.

         "Everybody smells different, it kinda goes along with their personality, but not always. For instance Geoff smells like whiskey and leather," Gavin nods and gestures for him to go on when Michael stops, "Ray smells like roses and salt, and you.....you smell-"

         "Is it bad? Does my smell repulse you?" he interrupts anxiously.

         "No, you have by far, the most wonderful scent I have ever inhaled. You smell like sunshine infused honey and cold metal, with a touch of something else, maybe vanilla-ish. It is absolute torture to be around you if I haven't been well fed recently. That's why I was so rude to you at first." No point in lying right?

         "I wondered why you were such an asshole, but I'm sorry. My scent, does that...does it bother you that I'm here?" he looked at Michael softly as if the very thought of causing him discomfort was against his being. Gavin had been giving him these sympathetic looks recently. The real 'I care about you even though I'm a bit freaked out' look you got from you parents when you did something stupid and dangerous.

         "Nonono, you're fine. Honestly," he smiled and patted Gavin on the shoulder, "now let's play some games." Gavin nodded thoughtfully and turned his head back to the screen. They played for about thirty minutes until Gavin asked another question.

         "Why don't you feed from me?" Gavin asked quietly and hurriedly, "or you know a friend or something." He looked nervously at Michael whose face had gotten serious, "sorry, I'll just shut up now." Michael stared at him for a while, letting the silence permeate the room.

         "I'd kill you Gavin."

         "No you wouldn't, you wouldn't let yourself. I trust you."

         "Just...drop it." Michael sighed.

         "I want to help Michael," he said softly, "let me help you."

         "Why? Why the fuck do you want to put your life at risk for me?" Michael looked incredulously at him.

         "Because....I don't know, because something inside me says I should?" Gavin gnawed on his lower lip and stared straight ahead. "I know it sounds weird, I can't explain it, but you're my boi." He turned to Michael.

         "No Gavin." Michael said sternly, holding his breath.

         "But," Gavin started to lean towards him, tilting his head to the side.

         "Gavin, stop, back away, come to your senses and stop." Michael's eyes flashed and Gavin paused his advances for a second. Michael's throat was already screaming at him to feed, to mark, to take the very thing that gave Gavin life and use it to make his. His thirst burned hotter with every careful inch Gavin came closer. Michael clenched all of his muscles, willing himself to stay in place. He closed his eyes and stopped his breathing.

         "Michael...." Gavin breathed, the word ghosting across Michael's face. He opened his eyes and accidentally let a breath slip in. Gavin. Gavin everywhere, close to him, around him, in his brain, his nose. His scent was everywhere, his blood inches from Michael's lips, if he just leaned foreword he could take. He could taste the sunshine peaches, the metal and the vanilla, he could taste Gavin. He could have what he wanted from day one. Before he even considered it, he was doing it. His lips attached to Gavin's neck. Gavin's hands fisted in his shirt as his teeth slid through the warm flesh. Heaven, heaven in the form of one Gavin Free, if Michael's heart were beating, it would have stopped. Gavin let out a low, shocked moan. The blood flowed freely onto Michael's tongue. It was infinitely better than he had imagined. The sunshine collided with the metal on his taste buds. Gavin's warmth settled inside his mouth. He could taste the trust, taste the pleasure he knew a vampire bite could sometimes give. Gavin rutted against him, arousal leaking into his blood. The air around them was electrified. Michael wanted it all. He ground back against Gavin, swallowing mouthful after mouthful down until he felt Gavin whimper quietly and thrust against him one last time before he tasted his orgasm. Sweet Jesus tap-dancing Christ he was delicious, but now he was weakly batting against Michael with his hands, pushing him away. Why was he pushing him away? How dare he push him away! "Mi....Mi...chael, stop....st...op." The pushes got softer and he started to slump against Michael, humming quietly and letting go.

         Michael panicked, he was taking too much; he had to stop. How did he stop? He couldn't push Gavin away, that would rip his throat out and kill him, he had to find his willpower, he thought of Anastasia, how her death made him feel. How he had probably never in his life loved anyone more than Gavin Free, and now if he didn't stop, he was going to kill him. He was going to steal the sparkle from his eyes and the gleam from his smile. It was the most difficult thing he had ever experienced. Michael pulled away slowly, using all of his restraint. He looked down at Gavin, his eyes were fighting to stay open, his neck slowly trickling, a bruise forming around the lacerations. He smiled weakly up at Michael.

         "Knew....you'd stop..m'Micool, I.....knew," and then he lost consciousness with a labored breath. Michael let out a sob, it felt strange to know he was crying but not feel any tears. There was only one thing he could do. He rushed to his fridge, warming up some blood while he grabbed a setup from his closet. When he first stole this medical stuff he thought he was just a kleptomaniac and he always said he would return it. He was so glad he didn't now as he prepared it for a transfusion. Michael had never been to actual medical school, but he had interned at a hospital at one point, sick people weren't his thing, but thank fuck he had payed attention. He stuck Gavin and prayed to whatever god would listen to a vampire that he lived. It was a few hours later, when Michael was sure he was tending to a corpse instead of his best friend turned crush that Gavin slowly woke up.

  
          "Gavin!" Michael's voice broke and he started sobbing tearlessly again, "I...I th-ought you were d-dead I'm s-so sorry I'll l-eave you alone and..and-"

          "Michael...shshhhhhhhhhhhhhh Michael, my head hurts, 's okay." He reached out to pet Michael's hair but missed and stroked down the front of his face instead. "'S okay."

          "No, Gavin, it is not okay! I almost killed you!"

          "Mkay yeah...that was a shitty thing to do, but you did give me the best orgasm of my life, which by the way, you could have taken care of my jizz pants while you were being nurse Michael," he slurred with one eye open, "When all my blood comes back, you're going to do it again, but you won't take as much because I don't like being passed out, it was nice Michael, really nice, no more blood bags for you, I'll be your donor or some shit...." Gavin trailed off and Michael began to protest. "NO don't make me force feed you again, 'cause I will. I'ma go back to sleep now kay Micool? I'm still real tired. Please don't vampire suicide while I'm gone," and with that he closed his other eye and began snoring. It wasn't going to happen again. Ever. Not over his lifeless inanimate corpse.

                                                                                                                            

 

 

  
          "Holy fuck Gavin, who gave you that?" Geoff pointed to the reddening scar where Michael's teeth had left a super hickey. "She slash he must be a seriously bitey motherfucker, you're into some kinky shit." Gavin just laughed and shook his head, shooting a side glance at Michael who looked like fucking Edward Cullen with his broodiness. Michael just pursed his lips and sighed. Gavin wasn't quite sure why Michael was so upset. Well, he kinda knew, but Gavin was alive and well and better than he had been in a while. He was a bit upset that Michael wasn't talking to him much, he craved every bit of attention he could get out of Michael. He needed it like air. Maybe it was a little gay of him to, you know, be probably in love with his guy best friend, but whatever, he could roll with it. Maybe he was a little gay. Gavin missed Michael. It sounded so needy because he was with him all weekend, and he was sitting just inches away right now, but despite the physical proximity, Michael was miles away. He wouldn't touch him or speak to him unless he had to, and every time he looked in his direction it was with the saddest puppy-dog eyes he had ever seen.

          "Michael, do you want to go get lunch later today?" he would ask innocently.

          "No," Michael would glare at his monitor, his jaw clenching.

          "Why not?"

          "Work."

          ".....Oh..okay." It hurt, it physically hurt to hear Michael so upset and know that he caused it, it pissed him off a bit too to be honest, he was alive after all. It went on like this throughout the week. When he texted Michael on the weekend to see if he wanted to hang out, he never got a reply. It was when Gavin finally saw Michael on Monday morning that he knew something was wrong other than just Edward stage depression. Michael looked awful. His eyes were sunken in and the dark bags underneath them were a stark contrast to his paler than usual pale skin. His voice was hoarse and raspy and his eyes shuffled everywhere. He was wearing a hoodie and it seemed as if he was trying to sink in it as far as possible.

          Around lunch time Gavin waited in the kitchen for Michael to do his human charade and pretend to make a sandwich. He shuffled up, his face looking sickly and...well....dead. He glanced at Gavin and the shadow his hoodie had been casting over his face disappeared for a moment. Gavin gasped, his usual brown irises were vividly red. Michael sighed and started to walk away, but Gavin grabbed his wrist. Michael tried to jerk away but failed. This was not good. Gavin was NEVER stronger than Michael. He pulled him into a storage closet close by and shut the door behind them. He shoved the hood off of Micheal's head and spoke sternly, cradling his face in his hands. 

         "Michael. What in the bloody hell is wrong with you. You look like death."

         "Nothing, just tired," he croaked out.

         "Bullshit. Why haven't you fed, I can tell by your eyes. You have plenty of blood bags and hobos. You aren't starving yourself because of what happened are you?" Gavin felt his heart sink. He didn't want to cause Michael pain. He waited for what seemed like an eternity for an answer.

         "It doesn't work, okay?" Michael snapped.

         "What doesn't work?"

         "The blood bags, they don't satisfy me. Neither do the people, I've killed three and not one of them offered any comfort."

         "Is it because of me?" Gavin frowned. He knew he probably tasted better than the other people, maybe it had spoiled Michael's appetite for anything else.

         "I don't know."

         "Do you want to try drinking from m-"

         "NO. I will not kill you for experimentation sake"

         "Please, just a little bit, it might help you, I hate to see you sick." Gavin leaned in closer. That weird feeling he always got in his stomach when he looked at Michael telling him to do anything in his power to protect him, help him.

         "I'm leaving," Michael reached for the door, but Gavin grabbed his arm.

         "No, you are not leaving. Michael, you will feed from me and that is final," Gavin growled and pulled Michael's face to his neck, "do it. Now." To say he wasn't afraid was a lie, but it had to be done.

         "Gav-" Michael choked out.

         "Now!" Gavin growled. Michael bit down, the way his teeth sank through so easily was fascinating. What was more fascinating was the arousal the bite brought. His teeth sent an electric current straight to Gavin's groin. It was as if Michael was a tsunami and Gavin was the waiting shore. Pleasure rocked his entire body pressing down on him and blacking out everything that wasn't Michael. Michael's body, Michael's guttural growl, Michael's soft sucking that sent Gavin's heart fluttering. He couldn't help the spasms that sent him rutting against the other man. He grinded himself into a panting, sweaty mess and came with a low whine. He felt himself falling, getting weaker. He acknowledged the fact that he would probably pass out soon. Little pricks of pain flashed in his neck and he felt Michael doing his weird tearless sobbing thing again. Confusion took over his thoughts. He looked at Michael's face, blood was staining his lips and his face looked terrified.

          "Gav?"

          "Yes Michael?" He whispered, not trusting his voice.

          "Are....are you okay?"

         "I am absolutely tippers, Michael."

         "Okay...."

         "You?" He looked at Michael's face, the irises were returning to their normal color, and tinges of pink were slowly spreading across his cheeks. He looked infinitely healthier.

          "Better. Thank you." He said this begrudgingly.

          "No problem, uh Michael," Gavin said carefully.

          "Yes, Gavin?"

          "I think I need a sandwich," Gavin grinned, "and some new pants."

          "Me too, minus the sandwich part," Michael chuckled. Gavin backed away from Michael to open the door carefully, checking for witnesses before he bounced out of the closet with jizz stains, Michael, and the reddening super hickey. They walked back to Michael's apartment in comfortable silence and cleaned themselves up. Gavin ate some food that made him feel less woozy, and Michael looked so proud of himself for restraining his urges in that moment, he just had to kiss him. His lips were soft and metallic, and the little gasp he let out gave Gavin entry with his tongue. He pulled back and looked at Michael cautiously, expecting a negative reaction. Michael just pulled him in for another kiss. It was when Gavin reeeeaally needed to breathe that he broke away, gasping.

          "Sorry, sometimes I forget other people need oxygen," Michael grinned.

          "Bloody vampires, what are you gonna do."

          "Stake 'em, the filthy leeches!" he giggled.

          "Michael! Don't talk like that!" Gavin grabbed Michael's head and hugged it to his chest dramatically, "You are special, Michael."

          "I'm pretty sure you're the special one Gav," Michael's muffled laugh came from Gavin's chest.

          "We should go back to the office, lunch is almost over."

           "Mkay..................................Gav?"

           "Yes Micool?"

           "Can you let go of my head now?"

           "Only because you asked nicely," Gavin released him, smiling at how much of a radical change Michael had just gone through. He needed to make sure he followed through on this donor thing. One question did rest heavy in his mind though. Why did only his blood satiate Michael when he said the other people did nothing?  
It was later, after he had gone home and made Michael promise to call him if he needed to feed, that he sat down at his computer and googled the hell out of vampire lore. There was lots of bullshit to wade through. At the end of the night, he decided his research on the Internet was a fail. So he went to sleep. Maybe there was something in Michael's books about vampire health. He would (hopefully) find out soon enough.

                                                                                                                                 

 

  
           "Michael wha-!" Gavin cried out as said vamp pulled him over to the side of the RoosterTeeth building.

           "Need you Gav. You smell so good," Michael growled nuzzling his neck and nipping the tender flesh softly. He looked up at Gavin for permission.

          "Um, what about the jizzing problem?" Gavin chewed on his lip, he didn't like refusing Michael, but he just got here, it was a little early for a costume change. Michael paused and searched his eyes for what seemed like ages.

          "Fine," Michael groaned and backed up, running a hand through his his hair, "lunch time is at my place though." He looked Gavin over with dark eyes.

          "I'll bring the food," Gavin smirked and Michael laughed.

          "That was terribad. You should be ashamed."

          "Whatever," He rolled his eyes and they walked inside. 

          "Gavin, shouldn't that have healed already?" Ray asked, eying the bite mark Michael kept a constant super hickey on.

          "I dunno," Gavin looked away sheepishly.

          "Oh my god, you've been seeing the same person haven't you, and they have a thing for that spot and you keep letting them mark you. Why don't we know about this person who managed to get you to stay around for more than a day?"

          "It's none of your damn business, that's why," Gavin rubbed at the mark, it throbbed when he touched it. He liked the reminder that Michael had been there. That he was Michael's. If only Michael thought Gavin was his. Maybe he should bring it up. Yeah, that couldn't go horribly at all, what if he got rejected and Michael never wanted to talk to him again? Yeah he was definitely not asking.

          "Feisty Vav, it's a good look for you," Ray lifted his hands in surrender and proceeded to kindly fuck off to do work or something. Gavin kept checking the time, anticipating lunch. He could get his hands on Michael's books, and more importantly, Michael. If the sideways glances and occasional lick of the lips was any indication, Michael was looking foreword to it as well. 

 

 

 

  
          Some excruciatingly long hours later and Gavin was being pushed up against the door of Michael's apartment. "Fuck Gav, I need you so bad, you don't know how hard it was not to pounce on you in the office in front of everyone and just take you. Nobody should smell so appetizing, it's criminal," Michael growled out, his hand falling to Gavin's zipper, freeing his building erection. His lips attached to Gavin's neck and sucked on the mark, nibbling lightly, but not enough to pierce the skin, not yet.

        "Do it, Michael, I want to feel you," and so he did. He kissed the flushed skin one last time and sunk his teeth into the heat. Gavin bucked, he wondered if he'd eventually get used to the initial spike of pleasure and hoped he never did. Michael started pumping him slowly, giving him a lazy squeeze every now and then. It was too much and not enough all at once and Gavin felt like he might pass out again. The force of the orgasm he could feel building in his stomach growing with every swallow. Michael pulled his teeth out of Gavin and kissed first his cheek and then his mouth. Gavin could taste himself in the kiss, could feel the wound on his neck dribbling ever so slightly. Michael pulled out his own aching member and jerked them off together. Gavin came with a curse, his hands falling from Michael's shoulders to slap against the door. Michael followed soon after, kissing Gavin roughly and accidentally slicing open his lip a bit.

  
        Michael drug his eyes across the panting mess in front of him and decided Gavin looked too hot. Criminally hot. His head was thrown back against the door. His lips, kiss swollen and slightly bleeding, were turned up a bit at the corners, his eyes were glassy and gazing off into nowhere. A bloody kiss stain graced his left cheek, and the bite mark was an angry red color. His softened cock was still out of his jeans. His heartbeat was visible through his chest, and he looked entirely blissed out.  
     

       "Bloody hell Michael, you don't fuck around," he smirked down at Michael and pushed off the door slowly, headed to Michael's fridge (which was stocked with food Michael picked out specifically to refill Gavin's energy) to get his own lunch. He glanced down at his jeans and tucked his dick back in, zipping up and turning to look back at Michael with an approving nod. "No jizz stains. You're good Jones, you're good."

       "Yep, not quite as good for me though." It was a true statement, while Gavin's jeans were spotless, Michael would definitely need a change. Gavin looked Michael over while he ate, chewing slowly.

       "So can I read some of you super old books?" Gavin nodded towards the dusty bookshelf in the other room after he finished eating.

       "What's this, Gavin reading?" He faked shock and Gavin stuck his tongue out, "Yeah, knock yourself out, but not really, I don't want to play nurse again." Michael walked back to his room to change jeans. They really needed a more efficient way to do this. Maybe if they were both naked, that would be great. All of his warm skin touching Michael's chilled body allowing him inside in more ways than one and-. Michael shook his head. Nope not gonna happen. Gavin is just your blood buddy. Arousal is just part of the deal they would have to work around. Right?

       "Hey Dracula, come show me which ones to look at!" Gavin yelled from the living room. Michael rolled his eyes and crept up behind him as quietly as possible stifling his laughter.

       "I vant to suck your dick, bleh," Michael tried to keep a straight face, but Gavin started to explode into fits of giggles and he lost his resolve.

       "And-and you say I should be a-ashamed?" Gavin tried to get out between breaths, clutching his side and leaning against the bookshelf, "I-I cant breathe, bloody hell that was priceless, Michael." When the two finally calmed down, Michael gestured to the books.

       "What did you need?" He coughed, his laughter threatening to come back.

       "Um, a book about vampire lore maybe if you have one?" Gavin asked tentatively.

       "Yeah, that black one over there has all of the basic stuff, why do you want vampire lore?" Michael watched Gavin pick up the book and weigh it in his hand.

       "Just you know, to learn and stuff." He was skimming through the yellowed pages carefully.

       "Okay sure, whatever." The time came for them to go back to the office. Every once in a while one of them would mutter 'bleh' under their breath and erupt into another fit of laughter, much to the bewilderment of the other guys.

       "What do you keep laughing at?"

       "Er, inside joke."

       "Whatever, morons."

 

 

 

  
        It was Friday night when Michael heard pounding on his door. He got up to open it, but knew it was Gavin already by his scent. Excitement poured off of the guy in waves. When he opened the door Gavin bounded in, kicking off his shoes and wrapping his arms around Michael. His eyes had bags under them, but they were sparkling like stars or some cheesy shit like that.

        "I'm your mate, Michael," he looked into the vampires eyes. "I'm your soul mate, and you can't live without me, and we're going to end up having hot vampire sex, and I'm your mate."

        "What?" Michael's brow furrowed. "Where did you get this from?"

        "Your book, I wanted to know why only my blood made you strong again, and in your book it describes mates, and how it feels when someone's your other half and that only their blood really appeals to you. When you first meet them they just smell really good, but once you feed from them all other blood loses its capabilities until the mate is claimed," Gavin speed through this all, his whole body is practically vibrating with energy. "I'm your mate!" Michael opens his mouth and then closes it, he repeats this process multiple times while his brain tries to process the information that the guy he's been pining over for months is actually his. All his. His to mark, to take, to feel, to love. Forever. All because of freaky vampire love-sex magic, and that Gavin feels the same way.

        "You're my mate," he whispers and crashes their lips together. The feeling of wholeness he gets with Gavin makes sense now, the overwhelming urge to protect him is validated. Gavin was made for him, and he was made for Gavin. After his second century he had given up on finding his mate. He thinks about having sex, but as much as he wants to, it seems a bit cliche, plus Gavin looks extremely tired, he must have been reading that book non-stop. Instead, he sweeps him into his arms and carries him to bed. They curl up together under Michael's blanket, and he can feel Gavin's warmth against his side.

        "Don't you want to-" Gavin gestures between them, eying Michael quizzically.

        "Not tonight, you look exhausted." 

        "Oh.....goodnight my little blood sucker," Gavin yawns and pouts for a moment opening his mouth as if to protest, but then he's snoring.

        "Goodnight Gav," Michael chuckles, kissing the top of his head.

        The sun is coming through the window in a way that suggests noon when Michael feels someone poking at his face. The smell of Gavin is all over his sheets and he feels legs on either sides of his hips. "Morning sleepy dead," Gavin smiles and Michael groans, the light creeping into his eyes and assaulting his senses. "So about the hot vampire sex?" Gavin grinds his hips down as if to prove a point. Michael grins and looks up at him. Right to the point, he likes that.

        "Someone's eager I see."

        "I've been eager to shag since the first time you made me jizz all over myself like a horny teenager," his eyes narrow and he grinds his hips again. Michael lifts him up and rolls him over effortlessly.

        "You've got such a filthy mouth, Gav, you should really work on that," Michael grabs the other man's cock through his boxers and squeezes the hard flesh. Gavin's eyes flutter closed and he bites his bottom lip. Michael loves it. He shoves Gavin's boxers off and does away with his own. "But if you want hot vampire sex, I'll give you hot vampire sex," he licks up Gavin's neck and gives the mark a small nibble. He pins Gavin's arms above his head with one hand and admires Gavin's body. His tanned skin is flushed with arousal, and when Gavin tests the strength of the hold, Michael smirks. He could put Gavin any way he wanted and he couldn't do a thing about it. Michael watches as this reality dawns on Gavin his pupils dilating.

        "Use me Michael, claim me." He smirks wickedly, a challenge in his eyes.

        "I will." Michael reaches for the lotion on the nightstand and slicks up his fingers. He doesn't hesitate to press one digit into the sensitive hole. Gavin tries to grind into the touch, but he's pinned so efficiently he can't really move anything but his toes. Michael edges another finger in and starts scissoring Gavin open. He wriggles underneath Michael and his chest jerks up when the little bundle of nerves is touched inside him.

        "Fuck," Gavin gasps and tries to get that feeling again, fighting uselessly against the muscles so much stronger than his.

        "That's the idea," Michael grins and uses more lotion to slick himself up. He locks eyes with Gavin and smiles sweetly, his eyes gleaming wickedly "I am going to fucking wreck you." 

        Gavin smirks, "Bring it." 

        Michael buries himself inside with one thrust and Gavin's chest jolts off the bed again as he cries out. Michael starts up a brutal pace, and leans down to tease the shell of Gavin's ear. "You're so fucking gorgeous like this, all helpless and writhing under me, taking my cock like a pro. You know vampires never get tired, I could leave you like this all day, fucking you over and over again until you can't say anything but my name, can't feel anything but me."

        "Please," Gavin pants, "claim me, do it now." Michael licks over the mark, suckling softly on the raised flesh. He bites down at the same time he gives a particularly hard thrust and stills inside Gavin, drinking down his blood and forcing his venom into Gavin's veins. "Oh my god Michael," Gavin jerks repeatedly underneath him, each spasm sending more blood into Michael's mouth. He starts to feel it. He starts to feel the connection forming between Gavin and him, the connection of soul mates. He starts to feel what Gavin feels, pleasure everywhere, the venom that's super charging every nerve ending. Gavin's scent, his blood, his skin, Michael feels Gavin's orgasm, feels it hit him like a truck as he spasms one last time and then goes still, whimpering quietly at the over stimulation when Michael starts up his brutal pace again. Gavin is compliant, blissed out. He lets Michael fuck him until he comes and fills him with his seed. Michael pulls out slowly from both points of insertion and lays next to Gavin, petting his hair and cuddling him to his chest.

       "I love you, soul mate," he smiles at the term. It feels so right.

       "I love you too Michael." Gavin's voice is hoarse and Michael knows he's tired, and has lost a lot of blood. Michael holds him and kisses his forehead until he feels Gavin fall asleep, his breathing evening out. He feels the mate connection. It's the feeling of knowing where Gavin is, knowing he's safe, knowing he'll be with him for the rest of his life and then some. He wonders when Gavin will want to turn. Maybe in a few years when Michael has to move on because people notice he's not aging, maybe in a few days. Either way, he couldn't be more thrilled with the circumstances that brought him closer to the one and only Gavin Free, splendid tornado of dumb.


End file.
